


Des grenats dans les poches

by Myria_Moon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Threats of Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myria_Moon/pseuds/Myria_Moon
Summary: Avant de devenir garde des ombres, Ymir Surana avait été mage du cercle. Et encore avant ça, Ymir Surana avait été un sale gosse du bas-cloître de Denerim. A l'époque, il était aussi la Migraine Constante de sa mère.





	Des grenats dans les poches

Cyrion offrit de l’aider à rentrer chez elle, mais Sigrun refusa sèchement. Ses côtes la faisaient souffrir à chacun de ses mouvements et son dos la lançait, mais elle avait sa fierté. Une fierté mal placée sûrement, mais une fierté quand même. Elle n’aimait pas demander l’aide de qui que ce soit. Clopin-clopant, Sigrun traversa le bas-cloître et regagna sa cahute branlante. Tout le long du trajet, elle avait senti des regards compatissants posés sur elle ou la pitié de ses voisins. S’accrochant bec et ongles à sa fierté, Sigrun ne s’autorisa à pousser un pitoyable gémissement de douleur qu’une fois à l’intérieur. Lentement, elle se traîna jusqu’à sa couchette de paille et s’y allongea.

« Putain de gosse, siffla la jeune femme. »

En d’autres circonstances, Sigrun aurait donné une bonne leçon à Vaughan. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde d’être parfaitement capable de soulever ce morveux pour le balancer dans le puits le plus proche. Mais Vaughan était un noble. Le fils du iarl, par-dessus le marché. S’il avait envie de frapper sa femme de chambre avec un tisonnier, il le pouvait. La gouvernante avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner sa semaine pour se remettre au moins…

C’était toujours ça de prit.

Elle espérait juste que ce repos forcé ne serait pas soustrait de son salaire. Déjà qu’elle ne gagnait pas grand-chose à la base… Il ne manquerait plus qu’on le lui ponctionne à cause du morveux ! Sigrun poussa sifflement rageur. Si elle ne risquait pas de perdre son travail, elle aurait déjà fait savoir au iarl Urien sa façon de penser concernant l’éducation de son fils.

Saleté.

On avait pas idée d’avoir un gosse pareil.

Juste au moment où cette pensée traversait son esprit, des coups agacés résonnèrent contre sa porte. Sigrun n’eut même pas le temps de se redresser pour aller voir qui venait ainsi chez elle que la porte s’ouvrit en claquant. Trois personnes étaient sur le pas de la porte.  
Le premier s’appelait Alarith. C’était un adolescent de seize ans, arrivé à Dénérim deux ans plus tôt. Il avait un accent tévintide et allait sûrement hériter de la seule boutique du bas-cloître lorsque son père adoptif, un vieillard sans enfant qui l’avait prit sous son aile à son arrivée, rendrait l’âme. Alarith affichait une expression renfrognée et tenait par le col les deux responsables de son humeur massacrante. Le premier était un rouquin d’apparence humaine, mais qui était en vérité le bâtard à moitié elfe du iarl Urien. Il répondait au nom de Couldry. Le deuxième était le propre fils de Sigrun, une crevette aux cheveux bruns-roux chaotiques et aux yeux globuleux bleus grisâtres. Ils affichaient tout les deux un air penaud.

« On m’a dit que vous étiez responsable de l’un de ces petits monstres. »

Avant même qu’Alarith ne lui explique la raison de sa venue, Sigrun savait déjà à quoi s’attendre. A tout les coups, le gremlin et son ami n’avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d’essayer de dévaliser la boutique du bas-cloître et s’étaient fait attrapés. Ils passaient leur temps à faire ce genre de bêtises.

Ymir et Couldry eurent le bon goût d’avoir l’air désolé. Mais l’étaient-ils vraiment ? Ça, c’était une autre histoire. Une chose était sûre : les deux garçons allaient se faire sermonner et ce sermon rentrerait par une oreille et ressortirait par l’autre. Timidement, Ymir lui lança un salut de la main auquel Sigrun répondit par un regard noir.

« Désolé de vous déranger, j’ai entendu pour le fils du iarl. Je sais que vous avez besoin de repos. Je voulais juste vous dire que ça arrangerait beaucoup de monde si vous teniez votre fils en laisse. »

Sigrun lui aurait volontiers rétorqué qu’au cas où il n’aurait pas remarqué, elle vivait seule avec son fils. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de rester à la maison pour surveiller les moindres faits et gestes d’Ymir. C’était soit l’argent et la possibilité d’avoir un estomac plein une fois tout les trente-six du mois, soit un fils plus calme mais crevant de faim. Sigrun avait fait le choix de l’argent autant pour la nourriture que leur logement misérable.

A la place, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur : ses côtes la lançaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Luttant contre la douleur, elle se redressa et quitta son lit.

« Je vous dois quelque chose ? »

Elle espérait qu’Ymir n’ait pas fait trop de dégâts. Sigrun n’avait définitivement pas besoin d’une grosse dépense.

« Non. Pas cette fois… J’ai attrapé les deux garnements avant qu’ils ne filent avec leur butin. »

Sales gosses.

Sigrun jeta un regard encore plus noir à son fils. Le gremlin baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Au moins, elle n’avait pas à rembourser quoi que ce soit, cette fois. Lui et Couldry n’avaient rien dû casser dans la boutique.

« Merci, répondit-elle entre deux inspirations pénibles.

– Il n’y a pas de quoi. Mais je ne veux plus voir votre fils et son copain à la boutique. Si je les surprend à rôder près de chez nous… »

Alarith ne termina pas sa phrase mais le message était clair : à la moindre incartade, Ymir et Couldry seraient sûrement battus. Et tant pis si ce n’était que des enfants. Sigrun soupira. Vu la mauvaise habitude d’Ymir et Couldry de faucher tout ce qui passait à portée de leurs mains, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Au moins, Alarith n’en était pas encore au point de menacer d’aller chercher les gardes si les deux sales gosses ne se tenaient pas mieux.

« C’est noté. Tu as entendu Ymir ? Tu ne vas plus embêter Alarith, lança sèchement la mère à son fils. »

Il hocha timidement la tête, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alarith s’en allait, traînant derrière lui un Couldry rouge d’embarras. Nul doute que le jeune marchand allait emmener le rouquin chez sa mère et lui tenir le même discours qu’à Sigrun.

Une fois seuls, elle se tourna vers lui. Le gremlin n’osait toujours pas lever les yeux vers elle. Un silence pesant s’installa dans la pièce et s’étira de longues minutes.

« Tu as de la chance que je me sente trop mal pour te remettre à ta place, maugréa-t-elle au bout de quelques instants. Mais t’es de corvée de cuisine et de vaisselle jusqu’à la fin de la semaine. »

Elle superviserait quand même : le gremlin n’avait que neuf ans, elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance avec les couteaux et la cuisson des aliments. Fatiguée, Sigrun se laissa retomber dans son lit avec un grognement de douleur. Elle ferma les yeux et tandis que les bras de Morphée l’emportaient, elle sentit l’espace d’une seconde des lèvres humides se poser brièvement contre sa joue. Puis elle sombra pour de bon.


End file.
